Naptime Affection
Among some citizens, I have a reputation as a cop most tough and steadfast But in reality, I´m quite a softie deep down at heart From my loved ones, I always appreciate all the nice things I get Of them all though, hugs are my biggest favorite Ever since I was a little bunny, I´ve always had a fondness for hugging When someone important to me hold me like that, I love the feeling To me, it´s easily the sweetest gesture I can ever get from a friend But there´s nobody I love doing that more with than my fox husband I´m experiencing that again at the moment as I´m in your embrace It feels like someone has put the world´s coziest and warmest blanket on me Nothing like cuddling together at home with Nick on our couch With some soothing classical music is playing on a radio, I love it so much After working hard today at my carrot farm, I´m getting a nice little rest I wouldn´t even need a bed, since your arms are my favorite place to sleep at Nothing warms my heart more than being that close to you, my handsome darling Wherever we relax or take a nap, there´s always time for cuddling Sometimes we cuddle and sleep together on the beach sand during summer time Or you wrap your shirt around me to keep me warm when we´re around a campfire Half-asleep, you pull me closer to you in your arms Such a gentle touch you have for a fox, never really using your claws Even though you´re a predator, you`d never hurt or eat me I don´t know any prey that is as warm, kind and affectionate My head rests currently against your handsome, muscular chest I´ve always found that part of you attractive too, the same way you compliment my butt I especially love your big, fluffy fox tail As you sleep, I drape it around me like a shawl Every time I feel sad or lonely, your embrace is the one place I can always come back to That´s one sign of love that´s so genuine and true It´s thanks to you that I no longer spend my nights alone with my stuffed animals And likewise, when you feel alone, with me you can always find peace In your sleep, you gently stroke the fur of your beloved Whether my ears, paws or dewlap, I love being petted I can´t resist humming a little song in your ear peacefully When we have kids, this´d make for a pretty good lullaby It´s not even night, but I still don´t want to leave I´ll always have an urge to be close to the fox who filled my heart with love When you wake up from the nap, I myself have fallen asleep already You wake me with a sweet kiss on my lips, calling me your Sleeping Beauty We sit back on the sofa and start watching TV A nap like this put you on a good mood, I can see As long as our love goes on like this, there´s nothing for us to fear Whether it´s on a big occasion or when we´re having some R&R Even after waking up, I´m still sitting comfily here in your lap I´ll be always there for you in your life, throughout its every step This habit has been going strong ever since you moved in I´ll always have a fondness for a little naptime affection. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories